Mitsuhiro Higa
|birth date= |height=176 cm'linuj.tistory.com': FAQ & Character Profiles (Full) (Korean) |weight=66 kg |bust=79 cm |blood type=B |hobby= * Playing soccer'Fanganronpa Wiki': Korean Translations Thread by EverAyakari * Going to the |likes= * Soccer * Women |dislikes=Ball games other than soccer |liked food= * Chicken * |disliked food= |family= * Unnamed parents * Unnamed two older brothers |participated= |fates=Executed by Monokuma |status=Deceased |affiliation=Kibōgamine Gakuen |creator=LINUJ (린유즈) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~'' |artists=LINUJ (린유즈)}} Mitsuhiro Higa (히가 미츠히로 Higa Micheuhiro) is a character featured in the Korean fangame Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~ created by LINUJ. He is known as the Super High School Level Soccer Player (초고교급 축구선수 Cho go gyo geup chukgu seon-su). Gallery :For more images of Mitsuhiro, see Danganronpa Another/Image Gallery and Mitsuhiro Higa/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Mitsuhiro is an teenager of average height, shown to have messy blonde hair, slightly pulled back, as well as light yellow eyes. His hair is shown to have the sides shove, presumably apart of the back of his neck as well. It's shown to be put two both the left and right side. Mitsuhiro wears a v-shaped blue shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, he also wears a gold chain necklace, as well as an medium grey tank top, he wears a pair of white shorts, with the sides of them having dark grey/light black stripes on either side. The shorts are shown to have two side pockets, as well as the numbers '07' wrote on the right side of them. Along with this, he also wears a pair of white socks, which are partly covered by a pair of black and white sneakers, shown to have laces. These sneakers are also shown to have approximately 12 small white squares, on either side of each other. He also wears a purple earring on his right ear. In his talent appearance, his outfit consists of a typical soccer uniform; blue shorts with red outlines, white stripes on the side, a blue shirt of the same colour, having white stripes, and red outlines as well. He also wears a pair of blue sneakers, both blue in colour, with stripes and red designing. He wears blue and red stripes under these, which have white stripes. In the "athletics" drawing LINUJ posted, Mitsuhiro is revealed to have a large unidentifiable tattoo on the left side of his chest. LINUJ: Athletics drawing Name Etymology Mitsuhiro's first name uses the kanji 光 (mitsu), which means "light", and 弘 (hiro), meaning "spacious" or "wide". His last name, Higa, uses the kanji 比 (hi) meaning "ratio" or "proportion", and 嘉 (ga) meaning "applaud" or "praise". This may reflect on his fame as the Super High School Level Soccer Player. His surname Higa could also be a possible reference to real-life Japanese soccer players sharing the same last name as him. Personality Mitsuhiro is a chill person with good looks and renowned fame in the world of soccer. Perhaps because of his popularity, he is a little cocky and arrogant, and may ignore someone who's "inferior" to him. It's possible that due to his chill personality he prefers to be called 'Mitch'. While alive it's shown Mitsuhiro was hot-headed, and easily (usually unintentionally) added fuel to everyone's worries, fears, and panicking. When being accused of being the murderer of Kiyoka Maki he's shown to become distressed almost immediately, denying the accusations given by the rest of the game's participants. It's only when he's voted for that he finally confesses to the murder revealing that he murdered after witnessing the most important thing in his life, soccer, was being torn away from him, including the grounding of stadiums, his home team, and many famous soccer players. Though he agrees that he'd deserve punishment - going as far to mention death -, he doesn't show to be prepared in his final moments alive and, moments before his execution, attempts to plead with Monokuma to try and avoid dying. History Killing Game Life Mitsuhiro is one of the fourteen students to introduce himself to Yuki Maeda. He's said to be the ace player of the youth athletics team. Soon after taking a step to go inside, Mitsuhiro along with everyone else would fall unconscious. Soon, he would regroup with the others in the entrance hall as they discuss what happened. A little into the conversation, an anonymous announcement would play directing everyone to the Gym. Once every student gathered at the Gym, Monokuma would show himself, then announcing the Killing Game. A few days later, the first motive would be given to all of the participants. Like the others, he would become distrustful of everyone around him, most specifically after Kizuna stating that there was a way out. Murdering Kiyoka Due to the motive given days prior, Mitsuhiro would begin to plan his murder. He would send a letter to, whom he believed to be, Tsurugi Kinjo. However, due to Haruhiko crashing into the nameplates only a day before the letter would instead go to Kiyoka Maki. This letter would ask for the recipient to head to the laundry room to discuss something he had found, as he also wrote that there were no camera's in the laundry room (which there was). After the letter was sent he would wait at the designated area with a hammer, hitting Kiyoka on the back of the head as soon as she had entered the room. He would then press a piece of fabric onto her head to stop the blood from escaping her head as fast, thus leaving no blood stains on her clothes. He would then take Kiyoka's corpse to the female restroom to deter the true gender of the killer. By kicking a rubber ball which had a rope and hook attached, he would make Kiyoka's body hang. Fate Mitsuhiro is discovered to be the killer of Kiyoka during the trial, after the participants figured out that the killer could've still been a male and had to of been able to tie the rope. Due to the closeness of Kiyoka's corpse, and due to the rubber ball that was found, Mitsuhiro was deduced to be the killer, with him soon being executed by Monokuma. Talent & Abilities Soccer Player Due to Mitsuhiro's talent and practise, he has an extreme amount of accuracy when kicking any ball: rubber, a soccer ball, ETC, additionally possessing an somewhat high amount of strength. Because of his accuracy with kicking a ball, he was able to make his plan work to the best of his abilities, also deterring the trial for a long amount of time over uncertainty of the culprits gender. However, due to this, his strength has been shown to be a downfall of his, having popped the rubber ball after he had kicked it. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa Another Characters Category:Killers Category:Executed Category:Deceased Category:Male